western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lie Agreed Upon: Part 2
is the second episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on March 13, 2005. Plot Alma and an increasingly self-destructive Bullock face an abrupt decision on their future. At the Gem, while Swearengen readies for another showdown with Bullock, infighting between Silas Adams and Dan Dority yields more feed for Wu's pigs. Doc Cochran is surprised by Calamity Jane, who has returned to camp in a state of inebriated deterioration. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *''Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) - credit only'' *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Alice Krige (as Maddie) *Sarah Paulson (as Miss Isringhausen) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Channon Roe (as Slippery Dan) *Maury Sterling (as Elmer) Co-Starring *Nick Amandos (as Jack) *Fiona Dourif (as Chez Ami Whore) *Meghan Glennon (as Lila) *Monty "Hawkeye" Henson (as Hawkeye) *Ashleigh Kizer (as Dolly) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, ASC *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Jody Worth *Directed by: Ed Bianchi Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Ken Clark, Marguerite Happy, Monty Stuart & Mike Watson *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l. 2nd Assist. Director: Bradley Morris *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: James J. Murakami & David Potts *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Tim Perovich *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bill Holmquist *General Foreman: Eddie Esparza *Construction Foremen: Patrick Martin & Peter Jameson *Construction Assistant: Kristi McConnell *Tool Foreman: Darrin Clubb *Labor Foreman: Lupe Gutierrez *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Cynthia Rebman & Billy Sender *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Michael Leonard & Tim Keating *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-By Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Brett Laumann *Best Boy Electric: Lee Schmicker *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Billy Beaird *Dolly Grips: Brian Saunders & Steve Redondo *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Make-Up Artists: Deborah McNulty & James Rohland *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylists: Roxane Griffin & Margarita Pidgeon *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Elizabeth Potter *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Allen Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety-Kramer *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Mika Michaels *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeff Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Heath Kramer *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth *Lamp Operator/Rigging Gaffer: Toby le Cheminant :Electricians: *Emily Geagan *Michael Gips *Lee Auerbach *Gordon Eto *Richard Lamphiear : :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Nina Moskol *Dave Myers *Chris Stadler *Joe Guzman : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Paul Sokol, Frank L. Pope & Jay T. Rockwell *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & Mark Palmer *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Steve Pistone *Water Truck: Paul Veluzat *Production Stakebeds: Larry Hardman & Jeff Purpus *Specialty Equipment: Rocky Chiusano *Mr. Milch's Driver: Gary Ferraro *Production Van: Dave Oppenheim *Van: Lenny Rogel *Construction Driver: Andre Veluzat *5 Ton Set Dressing: Jim Downs *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Workers: Bud Parker, David Queirolo & Jan Turetsky *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Caleb M. Bacon *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Rachel Jensen *Yuka Kadono *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Lombardo *Mark McGrath *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Kimberly Thomas *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Tom Cross *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editors: Devon Joseph & Erin Oakley *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - A Lie Agreed Upon - Part 2 - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links *A Lie Agreed Upon: Part 2 on IMDb *A Lie Agreed Upon: Part 2 on tv.com Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes